keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Indumati
Indumati is the daughter of the exiled queen of the Arci an angel toughed species living in the realm of the Ferie. She is a member of the Guild of Sorceries and the NSDA . Bio: Early Life: Indumati was born to the exiled queen of the Arci Luna and a human artist named Issac. She was born with white bat wings a rare occurrence that is considered a good omen by her people, and said to be an indicator of a high and lonely yet significant destiny. She was often visited by a being known as Guardian of Dreams, who told the girl of her destiny. When she was eight years of age she had a vison from the Guardian who told her to enter a nearby temple wich belonged to the fairy Queen Rhiannon. Here she found the White Moon Staff. Upon takeing the staff a nearby portal opened up ahead of her. Initiate: She stepped through the Portal and found herself in the Mage City of Albalaga in the world of Onixana. Her appearing in the middle of the city wielding a staff of great power attracted the attention of the Guild of Sorceries who decided to train her. As an Initiate she would meet and befrend Zuerda Sebve better known as "Ging" and the two became fast friends. She would excel at magic easily passing her Trials and attracting the attention of master Norgard Drache. Apprentice: She would lean much under master master Drache who trained her in controlling her powers. During this time she met the Oddball Squad, Isla Kaur, Margreat Padrana, Zedez Dosagegh, Michael Weidemann, Harrason Brokes, and Ann Roch. She learned much and was visited meny times by the Guardian who implored her to follow her destiny. One night in dream she was visited again and had a vison of death and pain. She woke from this to hear the smashing of glass from next door and would later learn that this was Isla falling out a window to her death. Weeks would pass as she would try to put this horrible feeling she had to rest. She often discussed world events with her friend Ging such as about the Councils war with the Hesharan Witches. Months would pass when she hear would news that a Sadrain spy was in the school, and she having heard dark things of a Nightmare Queen in her visions grew vary concerned . She was among those who chased after Trale Zedz the suspected Sadraian but found him dead, killed by the mysteries Omega Killer. She would try to put this past her yet the uneasy feeling in her heart only grew worse. Especially with disturbing news from the Raven Accusing Loreta Nuño, a respected teacher. She would wonder about the dark events around the school as she watched the Championship of Schools with Ging. Severl weeks later she would be late for class and witness the aftermath of the death of Young Fran Lorren and would be sent to Stedly Castle in In-Dork as a distraction. She would return to the School to find an increased presence of the Kiem Knights to defend the guild for this killer. She would be questioned like all the other students by Jake Norivi and Anselm Yegar, and would tell them of her dreems, Anselm would be intrigued by this but Jake would find it useless. That night she would dreem of someone falling to their doom, at first believing that she was seeing Isla's death again she would be shocked to learn of Master Teredanyis Sinbroirn's death by similar means. She would be at the school weeks later when Rogen Nervols' Solvani Fungus broke lose and attacked the Students. She woild be able fight off the fungus for a bit but was then grabbed by the Fungus wich had never preserved one of her kind before and brought to the hive for study. Luckily she was soon after rescued by Ann Roch and Maria Celegorm before she was infected. After this harrowing experience her nightmares only grew worse. And soon the Demon Rêlini escaped her containment and began attacking the Guild in vengeance for her captivity. She was among those who volunteered to help The masters Aluius Levertus and Maximillian Karner Fight off the demon. It was a brutal fight with both masters being taken out quite early on Maxamilan injured and Aulius Dead. Indimati her self took a bit of a beating though she was at one point able to punch the demon in the face. Eventually the demon was defeated by Unnamed the Hybrid , a young yet powerful student who Indimati sadly had little interaction with. She would limp back to the guild hall and attend the funerals of all those who fell that day. Return home: After these events ended and she graduated from school and became a free journeyman of the guild she said farewell to her friends and traveled to the city of St. Joan in the Amerika Region of her home world. Were she now carries out her work and duty. Personality: Indumati is kind and compassionate by nature, and strongly cares about justice and truth, especially in the dark, troubled world in which she lives in. She will regularly risk her life, time and again, for many people and even bring people back from the brink of death and destruction with her mighty power and in her struggle to protect people from the schemes of her enemies, even when the people whom she helps and even protects aren't exactly grateful to her nor even like her and the media and the government of the world Powers: Journeyman Level Sorceress : A graduate of the Guild of Sorceries she is skilled in controlling her powerful magic. White Moon Staff: A relic of her family. It impowers her natural abilities, such as making her faster and stronger then before, and it also imparts and strengthens her own natural magical power. Can transform into a blade if necessary. Trivia: * She was created by lightarcindumati A friend of Elvenkin's from Deveint Art and appeared as a Gust character during the Omega Killer Story. Bibliogorty: http://fav.me/d88r9lb Category:Sorserer Category:Hybrids Category:Arc Category:Mage Category:GuestCharacters Category:Lightarcindumati Category:GuildofSorceries Category:OmagaKilerCharaicters Category:Omegakiller survivors Category:Heros Category:Noble Category:RoyalBlood